


Simple Pleasures

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel thinks about what he missed the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> Just a wee thing I wrote years ago in response to a Word of the Month challenge on a group. The word was 'Pleasure'.

Daniel sighed happily as he woke up, cracking open one eye he could see the room was bathed in the grey light of early morning. Turning over he smiled to find Sha’re laying at his side fast asleep her beautiful face serene. Daniel slid closer and pulled her into his arms smiling as she cuddled into him still fast asleep.

It had always fascinated Daniel how seamlessly Sha’re fit into his arms her body moulding perfectly to his.

 

From the moment she’d been stolen from him he’d missed her.

He’d missed her voice, the way she said his name whether she was whispering to him in bed or yelling at him. Sha’re spoke softly but there was no mistaking the commanding tone that she had gained from her position as only daughter of the Chief Elder.

Daniel thought back to the days not that long ago when he wished just to hear the simple humming that always accompanied any activity when her mind wandered and thanked whoever for bringing her back to him.

 

Sha’re shifted in her sleep pulling Daniel back to the present. For three years he’d been alone. Three years when he’d missed her smile, her voice, the way her presence soothed him but here and now he realised what he’d missed most.

This, just this.

Just laying in the early morning his wife asleep in his arms, the warmth of another person with him reminding him that he was not alone.

“Dan’iel,” Sha’re sighed in his ear, “Why are you not still asleep?”

Daniel smiled and brushed his thumb against her lips, “I was thinking about going back to sleep for a few hours.”

“You should,” she snuggled against him slipping back to sleep quickly.

Daniel smiled, it was moments like this. The pleasure of waking early in the morning to his wife and simply going back to sleep knowing she’d be there when he woke up later on.

He’d missed that simple pleasure most of all.


End file.
